


the sickest baby

by introlamour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, donghyuck’s sick, mark comes to take care of him, markhyuck being soft boyfriends :), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introlamour/pseuds/introlamour
Summary: Mark noticed that Donghyuck hadn’t been answering his phone. Mark could only smile when he get to Donghyuck’s apartment to find him bundle up, under the weather.





	the sickest baby

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe, look what I have. Another one shot of soft markhyuck being cute little boyfriends. Yes I love soft markhyuck. It’s what I live for. Henny ways, enjoy!!!

 

 

“Okay, _Donghyuck_. Good morning, my sweet little sunflower. Today’s events consist of the following: going to the supermarket because you have yet to get any food for your house, searching for new paintings for your guest bedroom because that’s a thing supposedly, get more filming equipment, and then to the-“

 

_Mark_  halted his listing, not hearing any responsive bickering or snarky comments that made his thin lips turn into a small grin because of the smaller. The sound of the air conditioning unit filtering through the opened space and a hushed drama playing being audibly through the space. Mark’s eyes followed over the open space before zoning in on the bundle of blankets on the couch. The cooing sound brought the bundle of blankets to start shuffling and a peek of brown hair coming out from the shell. 

 

“Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck stared at the elder before blinking slowly and initiating a tired wave. A tumble of coughs came from his chest, making his cheeks turn a disgusting, flush pink and his eyes water. His nose sniffled every moment or so and his lashes wet from tears brimming at his waterline. The sight of Donghyuck being under the weather made Mark coo even more and making a beeline to the baby. 

 

“That’s why you haven’t been calling me these few days. This whole time I was thinking that you were so wrapped up in filming that you didn’t have enough time to talk to me,” Mark stated before pressing a kiss to the smaller’s warm forehead. 

 

Donghyuck hummed breathlessly, turning his head from Mark to cough into the cushions before hearing the elder coo once again. Donghyuck hesitated for a mere moment before raising a pale hand from the bunched up blankets and placing his hand against Mark’s cheeks as he hissed out. The echoing of a slap through the living space brought a grin to Mark’s pained face as he stood up from the crouched position. 

 

“Haven’t you eaten today?” Donghyuck shook his head, pointing at puckered lips,”I’m not going to get sick because you want kisses. I liked you better when you didn’t have dried snot on the side of your cheeks.”

 

Another slap was coming in the direction of Mark as he dodged the hit with a series of chuckles. Donghyuck sighed awfully loud with his arms folded over his chest and a pout against his lips. Donghyuck hated being sick like the next person, the lack of energy floating through his body and his skin losing its healthy glow. He hadn’t moved from the couch for a couple of days, only to use the bathroom and nibble on the small things in his kitchen. 

 

“Lucky for you, I brought soup,” Donghyuck  shook his head with a disgusting expression as Mark took that as him not wanting to eat,”I don’t care if you don’t like soup.You’re sick, Hyuck. Maybe eating something will help ease the fever.”

 

Donghyuck huffed with his arms folded over his chest, still protective over his order against the salty broth and soften noodles floating around with even softer vegetables. Mark eased his way through his infamous pout, dropping down to his knees with his hands intertwined with Donghyuck’s hand. The younger watched him blink his precious, big brown eyes at him adorably and pout out his pinky little lower lip. Donghyuck huffed dramatically, hating how Mark was always the one to win in their pouting competitions.

 

“So you’ll eat it?” Donghyuck nodded with a defeated expression,”Great, maybe I could even make you some rice. Fair win, right?” Donghyuck shook his head before pulling the blankets closer to his face. 

 

Mark stood from the ground, cheesy grin forming on his lips as he threaded his way into the poor excuse of a kitchen. Donghyuck didn’t seemingly get sick often, only due to bad weather change or the fact that he hadn’t be taking care of himself, but it was usually Mark’s favorite side of him. The independent, loud mouth, witty younger became quiet and pliant. Always wanting to cuddle up next to him and receive all of his love even though he was dangerously under the weather. 

 

As Mark started preparing the rice, he could hear shuffling from the living space coming closer to the entrance of the kitchen. He removed his glance from the steamer to see the younger wrapped in all of his blanket, nose a rosy red color and eyes droopier than usual. Donghyuck sneezed lightly before sniffling once more. 

 

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me cook?” Donghyuck shuffled forward, resting his chin on Mark’s shoulder with a breathless hum,”Well, if I end up getting sick then you should take care of me too.”

 

The sound that came from Donghyuck made Mark giggled lightly, stirring the rice calmly before turning his head to him and smiling. It wasn’t the fact that he was sick that made him 10x more adorable than outgoing Donghyuck was, but it was always the look in his eyes when he needed guidance or assistance. The  gleam of happiness when someone agreed to lend a hand, doesn’t matter how small the situation may even be. 

 

“You know, you’re the cutest when you’re sick,” Donghyuck, even with the annoyed expression painting his face now, hummed once again,” I don’t ever mind taking care of you, but something about you being sick makes me wanna’ cuddle you and give you all of the kisses that you deserve for working so hard. You have to take breaks sometimes. Eat  food, drink plenty of water, get plenty of rest instead of calling me at three am every morning to tell me about this-“

 

Mark was swatted at again from Donghyuck across the stomach, making the elder laugh loudly and stir at the rice that started to radiate an awful stench of burnt food. Turning the eye down on the stove, Mark removed the rice and placed the grain within the soup mixture and handed the bowl towards the poorly lit sun that stood with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

 

“Donghyuck, I don’t want to make a list of things you should to take care of yourself. You’re an adult that lives on their own now. I cant keep babying you like I used to when we first met,” Donghyuck pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

Donghyuck wasn’t one to take no for an answer, prime example as of now when he pointed towards the food before pointing towards his open mouth. His two front teeth peeked from under his pursed red lips, making Mark coo at the sight and stomp his feet angrily. Seeing the younger sit on top of the counter with his legs folded and his fist tightening around the blanket made Mark just pamper him in kisses and cuddles, but there couldn’t be both a sick Mark and Donghyuck. 

 

“Alright, let’s get some food in that chubby tummy of yours, so you don’t feel so sick,” Mark used his best baby voice, almost in a nagging manner as he made airplanes noises with his pursed lips. 

 

Donghyuck’s wide brown eyes followed the movement of the spoon until it came shooting into his mouth, the taste of chicken and beef broth alongside some vegetables and rice made Donghyuck hum passively. The bland taste of the broth made his stomach rumble uncoordinatedly before he swallowed more of the food and sniffled loudly. 

 

“Now, is that so bad?” Donghyuck nodded his head, arms still crossed over his chest and blanket wrapped around his shoulders,” Just a couple more bites, my baby Donghyuckie. Can you do that for your Markie poo?”

 

“Disgusting,” The word scratchy and unlike Donghyuck’s airy and bright voice, his face turned up in malice with the spoon being pressed against his lips,”Atrocious. Disregarding-“

 

“You were better when you didn’t speak. Just eat the food, so you can take your nap, please,” Donghyuck swallows another spoonful before taking the bowl from mark and feeding himself. 

 

Mark folded his arms over his chest with accomplishment, watching the younger fish around the food before finishing it off within minutes and setting the bowl off to the side. His hands were back at making grabby motions as Mark shook his head in disagreement. 

 

“Cuddles,” Donghyuck murmured. 

 

“I’m not getting sick because you want cuddles. Maybe if you cleaned your nose, we could possibly cuddle,” Donghyuck pouted, his bright brown eyes glancing up to mark. The wild birds nest of brown hair sitting on Donghyuck’s head made him seem almost adorable. Almost, Mark annunciated in his head before admitting the defeat of the sick smaller, “Alright. We’ll cuddle, but if I get sick. You’re  taking care of me.”

 

Donghyuck nodded his head with agreement before wrapping his limbs around the boy as Mark carried from the kitchen towards the couch with almost ease. Donghyuck annunciated the almost as he hear the grunting and blows of air coming from Mark. Finally settling on the couch with the younger laying against his chest, Mark exhaled deeply and petted the hair softly. 

 

“God, you’re such a baby.”

 

“Your baby,” Donghyuck muttered before tightening his hand in the sweatshirt Mark was wearing. 

 

“Yeah, you’ll always be my baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twt: new user @amourdionysus


End file.
